tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steamy Sodor
Steamy Sodor is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot While Victor is visiting the narrow gauge engines at the Transfer Yards, Thomas is put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks. Thomas feels very excited; so excited in fact that he does not listen to Victor's instructions to ask the engines about their problems and to ask Kevin for advice. Not long after Victor leaves, Spencer arrives and is very surprised to see Thomas in charge. Spencer needs a repaint, but Thomas thinks that Spencer needs repairs, so he tells him to go onto the locomotive hoist. Then Henry arrives coughing and sneezing as his firebox needs cleaning out. However, Thomas thinks that some special coal will cure Henry, so Kevin collects some special coal whilst Spencer is still on the hoist. Then, James arrives with a blocked funnel, but Thomas thinks that James needs a new funnel, so he tells Kevin to collect one. But, Kevin gets so confused that he causes the load of coal he is carrying to create a moustache on Spencer's face, and worse still, Kevin accidentally turns on the hoist with Spencer still attached to it. Finally, Kevin bumps into James, who blows black soot out of his funnel, just as Victor arrives back. Victor is shocked to see his Steamworks in a terrible mess, and Kevin thinks that, as he is clumsy, it was his fault. But, Thomas owns up that he was too excited about being in charge of the Steamworks that he did not listen to anyone. And with much-needed assistance from Victor, Thomas puts everything right. First, Thomas and Victor went to Spencer, and he says that he does not need to go on the hoist, but needs his livery repainted. Next, they went to Henry and he says that he already had his special coal, but he needed his firebox cleaned out. Finally, they went to James and he says that he does not need a new funnel, but he wanted his funnel cleaned and polished. Finally, they say thank you to Kevin, who called Thomas, boss instead. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The Little Engines (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Transfer Yards (mentioned) Trivia * In some scenes inside the Steamworks, a set of large red driving wheels is seen in the background; possibly belonging to Hank. * This is the fourth time an engine sneezes. The first time was Whistles and Sneezes, the second was Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and the third was Buffer Bother. Goofs * Rosie's side rods do not move in the first scene. * The narrow gauge track leading to the Skarloey Railway from the Steamworks is at the back, but Victor leaves through the front of the Steamworks. In addition, Victor seems to be puffing towards his shed, which ends at a dead end. * Victor returns to the Steamworks when James blows soot out of his funnel, but it was said earlier that he would be away all day. * When James blows soot everywhere, Victor is dirtier than Thomas, but Thomas was closer. * When Spencer is being lowered down from the hoist, James and Henry are not covered in soot any more. * Spencer's tender seems to disappear after he is raised on the hoist and reappears when he is being painted. * Gordon's right buffer is missing. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Spencer with a coal moustache * Books - Thomas in Charge/Sodor's Steamworks In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of Thomas * The Best of James * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Creaky Cranky DVD packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection * The Best of Friends US * Creaky Cranky DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS/China * Merry Winter Wish Malaysia/Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Creaky Cranky France/Taiwan * Thomas and the Runaway Kite Gallery File:SteamySodortitlecard.png|Title card File:SteamySodorNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:SteamySodorGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:SteamySodorKoreantitlecard.PNG|Korean title card File:SteamySodorArabictitlecard.PNG|Arabic title card File:SteamySodor1.png File:SteamySodor2.png File:SteamySodor3.png File:SteamySodor4.png File:SteamySodor5.png File:SteamySodor6.png File:SteamySodor7.png File:SteamySodor8.png File:SteamySodor9.png File:SteamySodor10.png File:SteamySodor11.png File:SteamySodor12.png File:SteamySodor13.png File:SteamySodor14.png File:SteamySodor15.png File:SteamySodor16.png File:SteamySodor17.png File:SteamySodor18.png File:SteamySodor19.png File:SteamySodor20.png File:SteamySodor21.png File:SteamySodor22.png File:SteamySodor23.png File:SteamySodor24.png File:SteamySodor25.png File:SteamySodor26.png File:SteamySodor27.png File:SteamySodor28.png File:SteamySodor29.png File:SteamySodor30.png File:SteamySodor31.png File:SteamySodor32.png File:SteamySodor33.png File:SteamySodor34.png File:SteamySodor35.png File:SteamySodor36.png File:SteamySodor37.png File:SteamySodor38.png File:SteamySodor39.png File:SteamySodor40.png File:SteamySodor41.png File:SteamySodor42.png File:SteamySodor43.png File:SteamySodor44.png File:SteamySodor45.png File:SteamySodor46.png File:SteamySodor47.png File:SteamySodor49.png File:SteamySodor50.png File:SteamySodor51.png File:SteamySodor52.png File:SteamySodor53.png File:SteamySodor54.png File:SteamySodor55.png File:SteamySodor56.png File:SteamySodor57.png File:SteamySodor58.png File:SteamySodor59.png File:SteamySodor60.png File:SteamySodor61.png File:SteamySodor62.png File:SteamySodor63.png File:SteamySodor64.png File:SteamySodor65.png File:SteamySodor66.png File:SteamySodor67.png File:SteamySodor68.png File:SteamySodor69.png File:SteamySodor70.png File:SteamySodor71.png File:SteamySodor72.png File:SteamySodor73.png File:SteamySodor74.png File:SteamySodor75.png File:SteamySodor76.png File:SteamySodor77.png File:SteamySodor78.png File:SteamySodor79.png File:SteamySodor80.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerprototype.jpg|TrackMaster Coal Moustache Spencer prototype Episode File:Steamy Sodor - British narration|UK Narration File:Steamy Sodor - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes